Thunder and Lightning
by AresAngel
Summary: Prof. Snape finds a Pikachu... find out how that turns poor Prof. Snape's life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"What is that?" The Potions teacher looks at a small yellow animal. "It looks like a muggletoy." He mutters while walking over to it. Then the eyes of the creature opens. "Pika?" It says. "Oh, great," Severus sighs. "It's alive. It's not a toy." With a growl the tall, dark-haired professor bents down and picks it up. "Chu." It says.  
  
Feeling a bit awkward he walks, with the yellow creature in his arms, back to Hogwards. "Let's see if Albus knows what you are." He says to the little animal who snuggles against his chest. "Ohhhh… great, it snuggles." Snape thinks with a frown. He is trying not to think about how he must be looking right now.  
  
Taking long strides he walks on, that way he will reach the office of the Headmaster of the school of Wizardry and Magic as soon as possible.  
  
"Professor Snape?" A voice behind him. "Yes, Mister Malfoy?" Snape doesn't need to look behind him to know who addressed him. Slowly and threatening he turns around. With an attitude and stance that scared the wits out of lots of students, some first years even wet their pants at a time like this.  
  
"I…" Draco starts. The blond boy stops talking and stares at the Heat of Slytherin. He just can't believe it, but there Professor Snape is standing, with a tiny bright yellow animal in his arms. His silver-gray eyes are not looking at the teacher in an arrogant way, like usual. Draco isn't looking at the professor at all. With his mouth open he is looking at the animal. "Pika Pika?" It says. Draco can't help himself, he giggles.  
  
"What is that, Professor?" The boy start, trying not to laugh. He just points at the animal on Snape's arm. "I don't know, Malfoy." The man turns and starts walking to the office of Professor Dumbledore again.  
  
Draco is left standing in the hallway, giggling. Professor Snape isn't a person you easily can or dare to laugh about, but Draco just can't help himself. The image of the tall, dressed in black, strict man with his pale face, walking with a yellow animal in his arms, is just so funny. And not just an animal. Professor Snape with a cute animal. Two words you wouldn't use easily in one sentence: Snape and Cute.  
  
"What are you laughing about, Malfoy?" Draco turns around. "Don't talk to me, Weasley." Then Draco stomps away. "Mental!" Mutters Ron. Hermoine and Harry nod in agreement. "for a moment it looked like he was laughing about Prof. Snape." Comments Hermoine looking confused. "Maybe Snape made a joke?" Ron tries. "JOKE???" Harry and Hermoine exclaim at the same time, looking at Ron not believing their ears. "You can't mean that," Harry says. "Snape doesn't make jokes." Ron shakes his head. "He could have." He mutters.  
  
"Lets follow him to see what this all about?" Harry asks.  
"Yes," Ron cheers. "Brilliant idea!"  
"We can't do that." Hermoine sounds like an adult. "He is a professor. And maybe it is something else, not Snape. Maybe Malfoy just lost his mind?"  
"Yeah, that is a fact." Snickers Ron. "But it has to be bloody funny, if you dare to laugh at Snape over it. I just have to know."  
Harry nods. "Come, lets go." The three quickly follow the Potionsmaster.  
  
The office of Albus Dumbledore seems further away today then usual and Snape knows he is leaving a trail of giggling students. His face looks like it is going to be bad weather for 7 months. The students don't dare laugh when looks at them, but as soon as he is past them, he can hear it. "You are bad for me as an authority figure." He hisses at the animal. "Pi?" It replies and snuggles even closer to Snape. He shakes his head. "There goes the last bit of my reputation…" he sighs.  
  
Then, finally the big griffon that guards the stairs to the Headmasters office. "Chocolade Frog." Snape says. "Ridiculaus password!" He thinks when the staircase appears. Then, out of the corner of his eyes he can see Potter, Granger and Weasley. A Ravenclaw girl is telling them all she saw and she is still laughing. "Great!" He growls bad-tempered. "Before I even know what you are, the whole school will be laughing about me."  
  
He knocks on the door. "Enter, Severus." He hears. After all the years he now knows Albus, it doesn't surprise Snape that the headmaster already knows that he is the one knocking.  
  
"Sit down, Severus." Says the elderly wizard. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Prof. Snape puts the yellow thing on the desk, but with a shocked "CHU!" the little animal jumps back into Snape's arms and this time it snuggles under the black cloak that the potionsmaster always wears. "With this!" Snape grumbles.  
  
With a smile, that makes his long white beard move and with a twinkling in his eye Prof. Dumbledore says: "Right." then it stays quiet.  
"WHAT is it and what am I supposed to do with it?" Snape says impatiently.  
"Well," the gray wizard says. "I think I do need to see it a little bit longer then two seconds then."   
  
The elderly wizard stands up and walks over to Prof. Snape. With a sigh Severus stands up and starts looking under the big amounts of black fabric for the little animal. Prof. Dumbledore straightens his glasses, and bends over to look at the creature a little bit closer. Then it starts with a soft: "Piiiiiiii…" and tiny lightning bolts start to form on the red cheeks of the animal, then a: "Kaaaaaa…" with one leap it is on Severus' shoulder and says: "CHUUUUU!!!!!" The lightning bolts become bigger. "Settle down, little one." Dumbledore says with a friendly smile. He stands up straight and does two steps backwards. The lightning bolts dissipate but the little creature keeps looking straight at the gray wizard.  
  
"Right." Prof. Dumbledore says, he walks around his desk and sits back down. Snape sits down too. He will never admit to it, but he was impressed by the little thing… what power emanated from the mouse like creature, not much bigger than a rabbit. "Right." Prof. Dumbledore says again. "That makes it all clear." Surprised the dark wizard looks at the Headmaster: "Clear?" He asks.   
  
"That animal does not belong in our world." Albus Dumbledore announces. "But this surly isn't a Muggle animal?" is Severus' surprised question. "No, Severus, I mean it is not supposed to be on Earth at all. It is from an other dimension. Where did you find it?"   
"Close to the lake, just beyond the big oak tree." Is the simple answer.  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Professor Snape walks alongside Professor Dumbledore, through the lang hallways outside. The little yellow creature is still sitting on the potionsmasters shoulder. The group of students following the professors outside is getting bigger and bigger. Snape growls. "Settle down, Severus." The headmaster says. "Settle down... SETTLE DOWN!!!" Hisses Snape. "How can I settle down if every student in Hogwarts is laughing at me."   
"They aren't laughing at you, Severus, they are just curious." Explains the elderly wizard. Severus looks over his shoulder, the one that is not occupied by a little animal, and tries to look menacing and intimidating, but something tells him that it isn't working. "How will I ever get students to take me seriously." He thinks with a sigh, "just have to keep walking and ignoring them."  
  
"It was here, Albus." Snape says. The old wizard goes to stand on the spot and closes his eyes. I seems like the gray wizard is emanating a white light. He stands there for a while and says: "The creature wasn't alone when it entered our world." Severus lets his head hang and thinks: "I just hope that they are not all like this animal." He sights and looks at the little yellow animal on his shoulder.   
  
"Pika… Pika… chu… chu!!! Piiiii… Pikachu!" It says and then it licks the potionsmaster. Several of the students who had been watching now start laughing. And Prof. Snape is sure that he is hearing "ahh", "oh" and a "so cute" here and there. With a growl and a glare he turns around. "And what is so funny?" He asks. He sees that now students are biting their lip so they won't laugh again.   
  
But then on his shoulder the little animal starts to tremble, a clear "Piiiiii…" can be heard, Severus looks at the critter and for the second time that day lightning bolts start to form on its cheeks. "WEll, one thing is clear," Prof. Dumbledore starts. "The little thing wants to protect you very badly, Severus. We must assume that it loves you."  
"I. AM. NOT. LOVABLE!!!!" Every word is punctuated by a step closer to the headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus just smiles sweetly at the angry wizard. "I wasn't implying you were, Severus. I wouldn't dare to insult you like that." Snape shakes his head and sighs: "I couldn't have imagined that even you would laugh at me, Albus."  
"I am not laughing at you." Albus puts a paternal hand o Severus' empty shoulder.  
  
"Lets first start looking for the creatures from the other dimension." Snape says, and then he mutters under his breath: "and with my luck, they will all 'love' me." Without an other word he walks away to search. They can't be to far away, I suspects that they are hiding in the scrubs.   
"Prof. Snape!" Draco calls out. "There is something here." The professor walks over to the blond boy looking into some bushes. "And here too!" Says a shy girl's voice, Prof. Snape looks around and sees Ginny Weasley looking in a close by bush. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the bushes. First he goes over to Draco and sees a shoe… with a foot and a leg. Then over to Ginny… a backpack. "Hmmm… Looks like Muggles." He grumbles. "Show yourself… NOW!" Snape's words sound threatening.  
"Severus." Prof. Dumbledore says soothing. "You are scaring them." Then the friendly professor turns to the bushes and says quietly: "Come one, we won't hurt you." Severus Snape is standing behind him, tall, dark, menacing and with a little yellow animal on his shoulder.   
  
Two boys, a girl and an other little yellow creature emerge from the bushes. They look around insecurely. "Pika." Says the creature on Snape's shoulder and hides between the black hairs of the professor. "Pikachu!" Says the little creature on the boy's shoulder across from Snape. The boy looks at Snape's shoulder and discovers the animal between the professor's black hair. "Pikachu." The boy says. "Oh, great." Snape exclaims "Even those Muggles can't say anything else but: Pikachu."  
"I am not a Muggle, but a Pokemon trainer." The boy replies. "And my name is Ash."   
"Ash," the redheaded girl with him starts. "I don't think you are allowed to talk to that man like that. He looks like a teacher."   
"I can talk anyway I want, Misty, especially if somebody is calling me names like Muggle. What ever that may be." Ash replies.   
"I am not calling you names," Snape talks slowly. "You are a person that can't do magic, a Muggle." Snape seems patient, but the students who are standing closest all do several steps backwards. They all know the potionsmaster better and they know that this is just quiet before the storm.  
  
"Severus, you are scaring them." Prof. Dumbledore repeats his earlier statement. "This is not the way to treat guests." Snape doesn't reply, he just growls, then he glares at the three kids in front of him. "I am Brock." The tallest of the two boys says, "that's Misty and you already spoke with Ash." He extends his hand to shake Snape's. The wizard just looks at him and says: "I am Prof. Snape, and I presume you know what this is." He points at the little yellow animal on his shoulder, which is almost entirely hidden hidden in his hair now.   
  
"That is a Pikachu." Misty explains. "We were following her. Brock wanted a Pikachu, just like Ash. We just couldn't catch her. But I see you could."  
"I didn't catch her, I found her. An now there is no way to get her of my shoulder." Snape grumbles.  
  
Surprised Misty looks the tall man straight in the eyes. "Ofcourse you can get her of your shoulder. Did you even try?" Snape glares at the redheaded girl. "Do you think that I am walking around with a yellow thing on my shoulder for fun?" He take a big step to the girl. En mass all Hogwartsstudents take a big step backwards.  
  
Misty just looks right back at him. "Why not?" She asks. "Ash usually has his Pikachu on his shoulder."  
"You dare to compare me with that bigmouth muggle boy?" He growls. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see that the student are backing up even further now. Just the infuriating little girl doesn't seem impressed.  
Misty smiles, "He does have a bigmouth. But… actually, Yes."   
  
Snape shakes his head in a irritated fashion, without an other word he takes the Pikachu of his shoulder and puts her on the ground. And what happened in the headmasters office repeats itself. The animal says in shock: "CHU!!!" Takes a big leap and lands with graceful movements on Snape's shoulder. Snape turns around without a word an starts walking back to the castle. With a friendly smile Prof. Dumbledore also turns around and says: " Brock, Ash, Misty… would you please follow us."  


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks Stefan, Mum and Patries for nagging at me for a 3rd chapter.  
***  
Chapter 3.  
  
Misty follows the two men. Ash and Brock are looking at her in confusion. "Misty!" Ash calls after her. "You aren't going with them to that castle, are you?"  
"Of course I am." She says. "Don't you want to return to Jotho?" Brock looks at Ash, shrugs his shoulders and follows too. Ash sighs and mutters: "they are crazy." But he still follows. And he isn't the only one, a big group of the students is following too and Ash notices that the number of them is increasing by the minute.  
  
When he is walking to joint his friends, he overhears a blond boy's comment: "for a Weasley-like girl, she is kind of brave, isn't she?" Ash notices that Misty heard it too. "Ohoh" he thinks. "That, or she is just stupid, like any other Weasley." Several boys and girls start to laugh.  
  
Misty stops and stomps over to the boy. "What did you just call me?"  
"A Weasley." He grins. "Your clothing is not as worn, but that hair…"  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Misty shouts and her blue eyes are like fire. "It is Weasley-red." The boy says with an attitude. Misty has heard quite enough and steps even closer to the boy.  
  
"Stop it, Malfoy!" A voice says. "Who would have thought, saint Potter comes to save the damsel in distress."  
"I think I am saving you." The boy says simply. "Because I think that this damsel is about to give you a one-way ticket the Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing."  
"I do not need to be protected from a Rattata like you." Misty tells the blond boy. "And now you are going to tell me what a Weasley is."  
  
"That is a Weasley." The boy replies and points with a grin on his face to a red-haired boy that is standing close by. "And that is an other on." Now he points to a shy looking girl, also with red hair. "And also those two." Now he points to two identical red-haired boys who are coming closer and closer. Misty looks ate the Weasleys in confusion, she still doesn't understand.  
  
"My name is Ron," Says the red-haired boy, who is standing close by. "Ron Weasley. And that is my sister, Ginny Weasley." Ron shakes her hand and with his other hand he points to the twins: "And they are…"  
"I am Fred." Interrupts one of the boys. He grabs Misty's hand and kisses her knuckles. She giggles and blushes. "And I am George." He gives his twin a push, grabs Misty's hand and also kisses it. Misty's face is now as red as her hair.  
"It is an honor to welcome you in our family, pretty lady." Continues Fred with a bow. "So true," George continues his brothers speech. "Someone who can put Malfoy in the place he belongs deserves to become an honorary-Weasley." He applauds then cheering and clapping is filling the air. Just Malfoy and his friends look angry and are of course not cheering.  
  
"If you are finished," an icy voice sounds from behind the students. "Then finally our guest will be allowed to follow us to Prof. Dumbledore's office." Everybody is now quiet, Prof. Snape continues: "The next time I have to stop I will deduct 10 point of the house totals for every student I can see."  
"Professor…" Draco starts. "Don't disagree with me, Mr. Malfoy. I can also deduct points from Slytherin." With this threatening comment Snape turns around. "Follow me." He growls.   
Misty gives the blond boy, who is looking angrily at her, a little smiles before following the professor.   
  
"Misty," Brock starts. "Are you careful. This boy isn't very pleased with you and these people are really differed from the people in Jotho." Misty smiles sweetly at Brock. "These are just ordinary people. Okay, they do wear funny clothes and do do have a strange way of speaking, but they are still just people."  
"I am not so sure about that." Ash says, Brock nods.  
  
The strange looking group is quietly walking toward the castle now, followed by a group of curious students of the school.  
  
"Still, I think it is funny that that Pikachu ran away from us and is now holding onf for dear live to that man." Ash is talking softly to his friends, hoping that "that man" didn't hear him. "What do you mean, Ash?" asks Misty. "Will, I really don't see him as a Pikachu type. More a Houndour or Houndoom type." The boy says thoughtfully. Brock nods, "or maybe a Golbat." Ash now nods: "Exactly."  
"That's not true, he is exactly the Pikachu type." Misty counters. "You must be kidding." Ash looks shocked at the girl he has known for a while now. "How do you figure: He is the Pikachu type?" Brock wonders out loud. "Well," She starts. "Strong but still cute." With openmouthed the two boys just look at her. "C... Cu... Cute…" stammers Ash. "Mmmrgrbrr…" is the only thing Brock's can manage, something you would be able to understand is not coming over his lips. "Yes, cute. Even you can see that." Misty snaps.  
The boys are not going to say anything else. Misty is not the type of girl you want to make angry, at least not if you have one working brain cell.  
  
Of course Prof. Snape and Prof. Dumbledore heard every word of the conversation. The headmaster has a big smile on his face and his friendly eyes are twinkling even more then they usually do. Snape growls and mutters: "Cute… She called me cute. This must be a nightmare and in a little while I will wake up in my dungeons, without any yellow creatures and irritating little girls." He shakes his head. "I hope." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
Without anymore incidents the two professors , the three children and the two Pikachus arrive at the office of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sit down," the elderly man starts, he points at the comfortable chairs in around his office. The children sit down and look around with open mouths. "Wow." Ash mumbles. "Hmmmm…." Brock confirms. Ash' Pikachu jumps to the ground and cautiously walks over to a stand next to the desk. The bird on the stand follows the little animal's movements with his eyes. "Pika?" asks Pikachu. "That is Faulkes, the Phoenix." Is the professor's answer. "Did you understand Pikachu's language?" Ash is surprised.  
"No," Dumbledore says. "But I did understand what he meant. His Pika sounded like a question and he was looking at Faulkes." Ash nods and starts to relax a little.  
  
"Who wants a nice hot cup of chocolate milk and some candy?" Albus asks all who are in the office. "ME." Reply the children together. "PIKA!" say both Pikachu's. "Severus?" he looks friendly at the professor, who is still standing. Snape growls again and says with a sigh: "Okay... Okay."  
"Sit down, Severus." The headmaster encouraged. Without a word the man sits down.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore gets out his magic want and points at his desk, he mutters something that de kids didn't understand and a tray appears with on it 7 mugs of hot chocolate milk and a bowl of lemon drops. A few minutes later they are all sitting around with their hot chocolate and some candy. Snape's Pikachu is even got down from his shoulder and is now sitting at his feet with her own mug.  
  
"Maybe one of you can explain, from the beginning how you all got here." Prof. Dumbledore says. "I want to hear every detail, even the ones that don't seem important." Brock, Ash and Misty look at each other a moment. "Shall I?" Ash asks his friends, both nod in agreement.  
  
"It actually all started yesterday" Ash starts his story. "Pikachu was a little bit on edge and he jumped from my shoulder and went into some bushes. When we followed him we saw a big group of Pichu's, Pikachu's and Raichu's. It was a marvelous site. And because it started to get late, we decided to camp right there." Misty and Brock nod in agreement again. Ash looks at the elderly man, who is sitting across the desk from him. "Go on." The old professor says friendly.  
"During dinner Brock told us that he thought it would be great to catch a female Pikachu. He wants to become a great Pokemon breeder, you know. And maybe my Pikachu and his then could get an egg together. He would be able to get it to hatch. Pikachu's and Pichu's aren't to big and easy to breed while you are on the road, without the need to have a center or a ranch. So we decided to try to catch one the following morning, that would be today, of course.  
Pikachu pickt her," Ash points at Snape's Pikachu. "And when Dex confirmed she was a girl, we followed her."  
"Dex?" Snape asks.   
  
Ash gets a little red device out of his pocket. "It is a Pokedex. When you point it at a Pokemon, you will hear all information about it. Kind, level, type, attacks and if it is male of female."  
Snape nods: "Right, continue with your story." Ash shyly looks at the dark man and continues. "We followed her. Only she was just to quick. Every time Brock almost caught her, she would jump away. Then we arrived at a big field. Brock then decided to ask his Onix to help."  
"Onix?" this time it is the older professor who interrupted. "That is also a Pokemon." He gets his Pokedex out again, gets up and walks over to the man. "Dex, all on Onix." He says, on the little screen a picture of a giant stone snake appears. The device starts its explanation. "Interesting." The man agrees. "Don't you think, Severus?"   
"Hmmm…" is the only reply.  
  
Ash at the professors, Prof. Dumbledore nods and Ash continues his story. "She disappeared, right in front of our eyes. In the air we only saw some ripples, the kind you see when you throw a rock in the water. And then my Pikachu jumped after your Pikachu. And because I just can't leave him, I leaped after him. After that I can't remember a thing until I woke up in the field near that lake. Pikachu, Brock and Misty were there too. When I looked a little further I saw the other Pikachu and You." Ash turns towards Prof. Snape. "You startled us, so we went and hid ourselves. And the rest you know."  
  
It stays quiet in the office. The little shy Pikachu snuggled under Snape's cloak again and only her little ears are visible.  
"Maybe you should name it." Says Misty.  
"Name it." Snape drawls.  
"Severus, that is a great idea." The Headmaster agrees friendly. Snape just grumbles and looks at the Pikachu in his arms.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Brock stammers.   
"Of course," the gray professor looks at him kindly.  
"Where is HERE?" Is the simple question.   
"Here is Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am the Headmaster here and Professor Snape teaches potion making."  
  
Than there is a knock on the door. "Please enter, Minerva." Calls the Headmaster.  
"How can he know who is knocking on the door." Ash whispers.  
"He is a wizard, he knows everything of course." Is the that-you-need-to-ask-answer of Misty.  
  
An elderly women enters. A witch the children suspect, but she doesn't look scary, not like the witches in fairytales. She is wearing a long green cloak, and a pointed hat with a broad rim in the same color green.  
  
"Albus, Severus… Children." She greeds all with a friendly nod. "After seeing the blockage in the hall in front of the office and hearing the gossip going around the school, I thought you might need some help." She smiles friendly and looks at Prof. Snape. "I knew it." He grumbles. "There is probably nobody in the entire castle that doesn't know that we have visitors."  
Minerva smiles: "Nobody." She confirms. "But they are most enthusiastic about your new pet, Severus. And I would love to see it too. Is it really a small yellow animal?"   
Without answering Snape grabbles between the folds of his cloak and gets out the Pikachu. "Ohhhh… It is so cute." The elderly witch says.   
"Minerva," Snape says with a sigh. "don't use the word cute… please… I am not asking to much, do I… I just don't want to hear the word cute ever again."  
  
"Minerva, would you be so kind to find our guest some good places to sleep?" Prof. Dumbledore asks. "After dinner, all professors need to get together in the teachers room, we need to find a way to get our guests back to their own world" He nods with a friendly smile at the children. "We will find a way soon, I am sure of it." He encourages them. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Especially for Chantal a scène with Psyduck.  
***  
Chapter 5  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock follow Prof. McGonagall out of the office. When they reach the bottom of the stairs they can see that the hallway is full of students, there are even several professors there. "Let us pass." Says the elderly witch. Without any comments the students make room.   
  
"It is weird feeling being watched like that, or do you think they are all waiting to see Prof. Snape and his Pikachu?" Misty asks her friends. The boys just shrug their shoulders.  
  
Brock suddenly stops and stares at a girls who is standing next to Ron Weasley. He starts blushing and goes straight to her. He grabs the hand of the girl and says: "I know that you don't know me, but I know that you are the woman for me. I never saw such beauty, Nurse Joy and officer Jenny pale next to your beauty. Tell me your name so I know what to call beauty."   
"My name is Hermoine." Hermoine says in confusion.  
"Brock stop that." Misty says while grabbing him by the ear. "We really don't have time for this now." She continues. Ash watches the floor in shame and mutters: "Even outside Jotho and Kanto women are not save." All students, close enough to have heard, laugh.   
  
"I think he must be blind, he just called Granger a beauty." A voice drawls behind them. "Malfoy, just shut up." The girl starts.   
"You wouldn't recognize beauty, even if it would hit you in your Rattata-like face." Brock defends "his" beauty. "Again that word, WHAT. IS. A. RATTATA?" Draco comes threateningly closer. Brock doesn't move an inch. "You are a Rattata. Meaning a little rat-like creature."   
  
Draco grabs his want and points it at Brock. "Take that back, you need to show me more respect, I am a Malfoy."  
"Never!" Brock hisses. "Somebody who insults a beautiful woman like Hermoine doesn't deserver to be treated with respect."  
  
"Malfoy," its Prof. McGonagall talking. "Why is your want pointed at one of our guests?" Draco looks in shock at the elderly witch who is making her way through a wall of students. "He… ehmmmm…. I…." Draco says. "Yes, right, now put your want away before I, besides the points I am taking from Slytherin for this, have to mention this incident to Prof. Snape." Quickly Draco puts his want away, and after one more angry glare at Brock he stomps away. "Crabbe… Goyle, with me… NOW!" Draco's shadows follow him.  
  
"Shall we go on?" Prof. McGonagall says, it is more a statement then a question. At that moment Misty's backpack starts to move. "Ohhh… Togepi, are you awake, my lil' one?" Misty takes the little egg-shaped creature in her arms. The ohhh's and ahhhh's go through the group of watching kids. "Togeprrrrriiiiii…" Togepi says and then yawns. "Come to me… we will be save here. You don't have to hide in my backpack anymore."   
  
After a long walk through hallways and over strange stairs the group reach a painting with a lady on it. "Here it is." The professor says. "Here is what?" Ash asks. "Here is the tower you will be sleeping in."  
"Password?" The lady in the painting says. The children look surprised. The elderly witch answers and the painting swings open, a doorway appears behind it. They follow the professor in. "Here the students live, who are my responsibility. The house is called Gryffindor. Misty you can sleep in the room with the 5th year girls, you have already met Hermoine. Ash and Brock, you can sleep in the room with the boys of that year, I think you already met Harry and Ron."   
  
"Thanks, madam." Misty say. "I just have one more question."  
"Ask it, girl." The witch says friendly.  
"Is there a place somewhere, where we can release our Pokemon so they can play and eat?" Prof. McGonagall nods friendly.   
  
At that same time Hermoine, Harry and Ron enter the room. "Ah, can you three show our guest around?" She asks her students, then she turns to Ash, Brock and Misty. "Tell Hermoine, Harry and Ron what you need for your Pokemon and they will take you to a good spot." Then she turns to here students again "and make sure that our guests are in time for lunch."   
"Yes, Professor." The three reply. The Professor nods one last time at the children and leaves.  
  
After they put the backpacks in the rooms, the four boys and two girls meet up again. "Do you really have more of those animals?" Harry asks.  
"Pokemon, you mean?" Ash queries, Harry nods. "Yes... we have lot more."  
"How much room do you need to let them play?" This time it is Ron asking the question.  
"A big field would be great." Brock says. "And maybe a lake for Misty's Pokemon."  
"I know a perfect spot." Hermoine mentions. Brock smiles sweetly at her. "I knew a beautiful lady like you would be able to help us."  
"BROCK!!!!" Ash and Misty exclaim irritated.  
  
Not much later the group is back at the lake. "Perfect." Misty sounds happy. "Come all." She throws her PokeBalls in the air. Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck, Horsea and Poliwhirl appear.   
Then Ash throws his PokeBalls in the air. "I pick you!" He calls out. Noctowl, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita and Bulbasaur appear now.  
With a friendly smile at Hermoine, Brock gets out his PokeBalls. "Show yourselfs." He says. Just as he said that Onix, Geodude and Vulpix show themselves.   
  
It doesn't take long for the Pokemon to start to enjoy themselves, all except Psyduck, he just walks back and forth with his wings over his head. "Psy-ay-ay-ay…" he says. "Is there something wrong with your duck." Ron asks. "My duck?"   
"Yes, that one." Ron points at Psyduck. "Ohhh… my Psyduck." Misty looks ashamed. "No... he just has a headache. He always has an headache." She sighs, "he isn't very useful."   
"That is not true, Misty." Ash disagrees with her. "He has one very strong move."  
"Yes," she starts. "That is true. But it always takes him a long time before he uses it."  
  
"I think he is cute." A shy little voice says. "Hallo, Ginny." Harry says, the girl blushes.   
"Yeah... he is kind of cute." Misty has to agree. "As cute as you." Brock says to Hermoine.  
"Brock, stop that!" Misty says, then she grabs his ear and pulls him away from an uncomfortable Hermoine. "Can't you just stop that. She doesn't like it."  
"But I just know I found the woman of my life." Brock explains, Misty just sighs and then releases his ear.   
She walks back to the Pokemon and put Togepi with them on the ground too. "Keep an eye on Togepi for me, Psyduck?"  
"Psyyyyy…." Says the yellow Pokemon. Togepi wanders away, followed closely by Psyduck. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The time passes quickly. Ash, Misty and Brock told many curious boys and girls about their Pokemon, Jotho and their journey. The Pokemon also seem to enjoy all the attention, even Psyduck looks like he is having a good time.  
  
But most questions are about Pikachu. All students want to know more about the animal that seems so attracted to the less liked teacher at Hogwarts and the more explanation they get, the less they understand it.  
  
"Pokemon are very intelligent creatures." Misty explains to a group of girls of her own age. "They can feel if someone is good or evil. When they choose their own trainer, there is something good about that person."  
"Can a Pokemon make a mistake?" One of the girls asks. "Yes, that is possible." Misty has to admit. She thinks about Wobbuffet's loyalty to Jessie.  
  
"Well, that must be it then." A girl with raven black hair says. "That Pikachu made a mistake, that really is the only explanation. Nothing and nobody would voluntarily choose Prof. Snape."  
"Exsaktly," a blond girl replies. "Prof. Snape is a unpleasant, grumpy man, with greasy hair."  
"And he hangs around those dungeons all the time." An other girl agrees.   
"Right, or he is sneaking around the hallways to catch you doing something wrong so he can take points from your house total." Confirms the first girl.  
"If I was a Pikachu , I would never pick Snape. If I could choose, I would pick him." The blond girl nods at Ash.  
  
In amazement Misty is listening to the conversation of the girls around her. "Yes," the girl with the raven hair says. "that Ash is cute."  
"Ash??? Cute???" Misty looks at the girl in disbelieve. "You can't be serious!"  
  
At that moment Ash walks their way. The girls giggle and Misty just shakes her head. "Misty, it is time for lunch. Are you coming?" Ash asks, he isn't aware of the conversation he almost walked in on.  
"Yes I am." She gets her PokeBalls and calls back her Pokemon. When she looks around she can see admiring faces, but nobody seems surprised.  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty follow a big group of students back to the castle. Ash and Brock are talking to several boys and girls on the way, but Misty's thoughts are with Prof. Snape and his Pikachu.  
  
"He can't be as unpleasant as they say." She thinks. "He grumbles about the Pikachu. And he clearly hates the word: Cute." She admits to herself. "But I haven't seen him treat his Pikachu badly once." She smiles at the thought. In her head the creature is already his Pikachu. "I wonder if that is the way he sees it too?"  
  
"Misty!!!" Ash prods Misty's shoulder. "Can't you listen for a moment."  
"Huhhh…. What? Who?" mutters Misty.  
"Gheezz where are you with your thoughts?" Ash grumbles. "I just asked you if you are coming this afternoon to watch the Quidditch game?"  
"Quidditch?" Misty looks surprised.  
"Haven't you been listening at all?" Ash shakes his head. "Quidditch is a game they play here. They will be flying on broomsticks." Ash sounds excited. "Great, eh?!"  
Misty nods in agreement. "Of course I will come too."  
  
Then they enter a beautiful great hall. The hall is enormous. Long, set tables, filled with students of the school, fill up the hall. Above their heads is a grand ceiling. It seems like you can look trough it, at the sky. "The ceiling is enchanted." Hermoine explains. "That way you can always she what it is like outside. If it rains outside, it rains inhere, only you won't get wet." Ash, Misty and Brock are speechless.  
  
Walking past the tables, they can hear bits and pieces of conversations. "Did you see that stone snake?" A boy at a table at the left says. "Brilliant!"  
"Do you think that owl would be able to deliver post too?" a girl comments to someone next to her.  
"I thought that that flying stone was really tough looking!"  
"What a cutie, that yellow duck!"  
All bits and pieces of conversations, yep, they and their Pokemon are the talk of the day.  
  
"You can come site with us." Harry invites them. Brock makes sure that he is sitting next to Hermoine. When everybody is sitting Prof. McGonagall taps against her glass.  
  
"You probably all know by now that we have guests." She starts. "Prof. Dumbledore and us want you to treat them kind and to give them the time to get used to us and to Hogwarts. So, don't keep bothering them with questions." She looks like somebody who is not going to be happy if she is not obeyed. "And now Prof. Dumbledore wants to say a few words." Prof. McGonagall nods friendly at the Headmaster and sits down. The old wizard stands, smiles friendly and says: "Time for lunch. Have a nice meal." He moves his hands and the tables are now filled with nice food.  
  
"Wow!" Brock exclaims and get a sandwich. Ash' Pikachu jumps on the table and points at an apple. "Pika?" he asks. Ash gets the apple and gives it to his little friend. Pikachu starts gnawing at it.  
  
While eating Misty looks at the table with the Hogwarts teachers. She sees several witches and wizards… and… a giant. She stares at him. Friendly the enormous man smiles back at her. She blushes, "oeps, got caught." She thinks.  
  
"It isn't nice to stare at people, Misty." Ash says teasingly. Misty just growls at Ash. "Did you hear that, Brock. Misty growls." Ash laughs and Brock says: "Maybe she is a Pikachu to and is she also attracted to scary wizards wearing black. She is already copying his actions."  
"Ohhh, you are such babies." Is all Misty says, while she takes an other annoyed bite from her food.  
  
Again she watches the table with the professors. At the far side Prof. Snape is sitting, next to his plate sits the little Pikachu. She points at a cookie. Prof. Snape gets it and gives it to her.  
  
"I knew it," Misty ponders. "They are all wrong, he is nice. It is really logical for Pikachu to be attracted to him, she feels save with him." She feels proud, because she can see something nobody else is seeing. Then she notices that the dark man is looking at her in a surprised way. She smiles sweetly back at him and notices that he just shakes his head tiredly. "He is very good at hiding it," Misty thinks. "But he isn't fooling me… and he isn't fooling that little Pikachu either."  


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
  
"When will this lunch be over." Severus Snape ponders. The potions teacher is getting annoyed by all the stares. "Pika?" he hears beside his plate. He looks at the tiny yellow creature. She points at an apple. "Chu?" she says. He picks up the apple and gives it to the animal. "Pikachu!" Is the sound from next to his plate, followed by a happy nibbling.  
  
"And then there is that irritating girl, she just keeps smiling at me and she tells everybody who wants to listen that I am cute." This thought is enough to spoil the rest of the wizard's appetite. He pushes his plate away. "Pi?" the little animal says and looks at the half emptied plate. "Go right ahead." Snape says motioning to the plate. Pikachu goes full interest at the plate and tastes something of everything on it.  
  
"Pikachu… piiii… chu… chu… piiii… Pikachu." Says the little creature and climbs on the dark potions masters shoulder. She doesn't hide in his hair anymore and she seems a little bit more self-assured. Now that the animal is sitting securely, Snape gets up, nods a greeting at his co-workers and leaves. "We better go the teachers lounge." He tells the creature and walks with long strides trough the halls to the teachers lounge where the meeting Prof. Dumbledore announced is going to be held.  
  
"Severus!" He stops when he hears his name.  
"Minerva, is there anything I can help you with." He asks while waiting for the elderly witch to catch up with him.  
"Are you feeling alright, Severus? You really didn't eat enough." The witch starts, she smiles at him in a friendly manner. "You do need to eat properly."  
"Minerva," Snape says with a sigh. "I am not one of your students. I know very well how to take care of myself."  
"Of course you know. I don't doubt that you do, but you do look worried." She talks at him in a motherly fashion. "I am sure that we will find a way to get our guests safely home." She continues. Severus nods.   
  
It is what he is worrying about, but not for the same reasons as the women next to him. Not for the children, but his own sanity is important. "If I have to look at another smiling, redheaded girl, who is convinced that I am cute, then... then... then... well, I don't know what I am going to do then, but it isn't going to be nice." He thinks. Quietly they walk to the teachers lounge together.   
  
"Severus," Prof. McGonagall tries again. "Did you give her a name jet?" She motions to the little Pikachu on his shoulder.  
"No." Is the short answer.  
"Maybe you should." She looks at him with a serous look on her face.  
"Why should I, she will be going back, with those children to their own dimension"   
"Are you sure about that, Severus?" She looks at the little animal on the shoulder of the man next to her. "It doesn't really look like she is planning on leaving you."  
Snape sighs and growls. Prof. McGonagall knows that this is the end of their conversation.  
  
Slowly the teachers lounge is filling with witches and wizards, the last to enter is Prof. Dumbledore with, as a colossal shadow, Hagrid. "So," Albus Dumbledore says. "I think we are all here. We do have a lot to talk about today, and I want all of you to think and talk with us." With a soft and friendly tone the old wizard manages to get a lot of respect and radiate a big amount of authority. "We have to find a way to sent those three children and their Pokemon-companions home. The description they gave of their journey here isn't elaborate, but I think that as a group we can figure it out." The Headmaster explains to the group what the children saw. "Did any of you ever hear about an event like this, or maybe read about it?" Hopefully he looks around the room.  
  
It stays quiet for a while and some are shaking their heads. "So they saw ripples like in the water?" Prof. Sprout queries.   
"Yes," the Headmaster confirms. "I do know it isn't much to start our investigations on, but I am sure we will succeed."  
"It does sound a little like a description of time travel." Prof. McGonagall mentions. "But there is no prove that that really happened."   
"Maybe I should examine the children out. With a little bit of luck they are different from the muggles in our dimension and that could help us find the way back for them." Madam Pomfrey offers.  
"I could check the animals." Hagrid's voice sounds hopeful as he looks at the animal on Snape's shoulder. It is very obvious that Hagrid hardly can't wait, he loves strange animals, and these animals are strange.  
  
"That sounds great. And the rest of us should start to study books and see if we can find anything about traveling between dimensions. And probably also time travel." The elderly wizard says with a nod. Then Prof. Dumbledore turns to face Prof. Snape. "Maybe you could talk some more with the children and try to find out more about your Pikachu, Severus."   
"Me?" Snape sounds shocked. "I need to talk to those children? Isn't Minerva better suited for that? Or Hagrid?"  
"No, Severus, you have to do that. You are the one with a Pikachu and you need to know how to take care of her and what she can do." the Headmaster isn't going to take no for an answer, so Snape sighs and says: "Okay."  
  
"And now," Prof. Dumbledore announces. "It is time for an afternoon of Quidditch. And I expect you all to be there." At the last remark he looks at the potions master, who just nods.  
  
Prof. Snape gets up to walk to the door. Just when Prof. McGonagall wants to exit the room, he hears voices. "Here we go again." He mutters. "Prof. McGonagall," he hears the well known voice of Hermoine Granger. "Is there anything I could help with? Maybe looking up things in the library? Our guests probably want to go home as soon as possible."  
"I don't mind to stay a bit longer." Brock tells her. "If there isn't a way to go home, I wouldn't mind staying here, with you, forever, Hermoine."  
"You can't mean that. You can't give up your dream to become a Pokemon breeder for me?" Prof. Snape notices that Hermoine isn't feeling very comfortable in this situation.   
"I am so glad that I am not the only one who likes to see our new friends leave sooner then later." He muses with a slight feeling of delight.  
"If you could tell me what books to study," Hermoine starts again, looking hopefully at Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape. "I will start as soon as the Quidditch game is over."  
"That is very nice of you, miss Granger." Prof. McGonagall says. "Walk with me, I will make you a list."  
  
Prof. Snape tries to use this opportunity to get some quiet time in his dungeons. He knows that there is no way he can get out of going to the Quidditchgame, Slytherin is playing Gryffindor, it's a game he usually loves to go to, but not today. He sighs and starts on his way to his office. "Maybe I can even get some reading done." He muses.  
The book, he finally got a hold of after all these years, is still waiting for him. "This day didn't work out as he had planned."   
  
He thinks about the quiet morning he had planned for today. Just a little walk after breakfast had the plan been, and than, sitting back and a nice read in his new book. Then a nice afternoon of watching how Slytherin was going to win from Gryffindor. It was a nice plan. If he just hadn't gone for that walk, that would have made this whole day lots better.  
  
"Prof. Snape." A girl's voice interrupts his ponderings. "Prof. Snape, wait for me." He sighs "That irritating girl even finds me down here." Snape thinks.   
"Professor, I wanted to ask you something." Misty says friendly.  
"Yes?" is his short answer.  
"I was wondering," she starts. "Do you need any help with your Pikachu. I really like to explain everything you need to know. And I can also help you with training her."  
"That is nice, miss… ??"   
"Not miss. You can call me Misty." She smiles at him.  
"Right." The dark wizard sighs.  
"I also would love to help you with a name for her." The girl just keeps babbling.  
"Miss, I was on the way to my office to read something before the game. This can wait." Snape says impatiently.  
"Mabye tomorrow?" Misty asks.  
Snape sighs again and thinks about what he promised the Headmaster. "Okay, tomorrow." Without an other word he walks away.  
  
He looks over his shoulder to make sure that he is alone. "Why me?" Snape asks the Pikachu on his shoulder. "Pi-Pikachu." She replies. "I wish it was Monday," He grumbles. "Because tomorrow is not looking any better then today."  
"Chu!" The little one confirms.  


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
Al the way on the front steps you can hear the enthusiastic students of Hogwarts. Misty, Ash and Brock are following Hermoine and Ron the Quidditchpitch. Speechless they are looking ate the pitch with the high goalposts and stands. Hermoine and Ron smile about the reactions of their new friends, to them it is nothing special. "If you think this is special," Ron says while they are walking op the stairs to the Gryffindorstands. "Then you will love the players!"  
  
Misty looks around and sees the many excited faces. After some explanation by Hermoine she now knows that every team wears their house colors and that there are 4 teams. Today the team of Gryffindor plays, in red and gold and the Slytherin team, in green and silver. She really didn't understand much of Ron's explanations, but he got Brock and Ash as excited as the rest of the spectators.  
She did understand that that annoying blond boy is playing for the Slytherin team. This alone is enough reason for her to cheer for Gryffindor.  
  
"Snape won't be happy with his house team if we win again this time." Ron says enthusiastically.  
"Snape?" Ash asks.  
"Yes, he is Head of Slytherin-house," laughs Ron. "And he is a horrible looser." Brock, Ash and Hermoine laugh with Ron, Misty doesn't.  
  
Prof. Snape takes a deep breath and walks past the Quidditchpitch to the teacher stands. The little Pikachu on Snape's shoulder is sticking out, here yellow against his black. Snape climbs the stairs to get to his place in the stands. He is greeted by friendly glances and nods of his co-workers. He sits down just before a grand applause fills the stadium. Both teams fly over the pitch and after a lap they take their places. "Exactly in time for the game, but just to late for nosy questions of my co-workers. Thank goodness, some little things do go my way today." Snape thinks.  
  
The game starts and the point go up evenly. Snape's Pikachu is having a grand time. Then the Golden Snitch passes closely by the little one, she tries to catch it. "Eos… NO!" Snape says and grab the creature.  
"PROF. SNAPE'S PIKACHU ALMOST CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH." Lee Jordan announces. "IF SHE WOULD HAVE CAUGHT IT, WOULD THAT HAVE MEANT THAT SLYTHERIN WON?" echoes around the field.  
  
"I notice you named her, Severus." The Headmaster comments. "Eos, the Morning star, nice name." He nods approvingly. Snape just nods. Again Eos starts to jump excitedly up and down on Snape's shoulder: "Pi… Pi… Chu… Chu!" She says. Snape looks, and yes, the Golden Snitch is getting closer. "Oh no…" Snape mutters. "Don't, Eos." But she does, she jumps to catch the Snitch. Snape get to his feet, and just in time ha catches the little yellow animal. "I said: No!" Snape reprimands Eos.  
"AND AGAIN PROF. SNAPE'S PIKACHU ALMOST CAUGHT THE SNITCH." Lee Jordan tells. "MAYBE SHE SHOULD BECOME THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER." The crowd hollers.  
  
Snape takes his Pikachu on his lap, that way he can keep his eyes on her better. Eos still jumps happily up and down. "Can't anybody just catch that bloody Snitch," Snape thinks. "Even if Potter caught it, I would be happy. Then, finally I can return to my dungeons." Snape tiredly rubs his eyes and he wonders if anybody would mind when he would eat his dinner in the quiet solitude of his dungeons.  
  
The game stays exciting. Everybody knows that it is up to the seekers. Who ever catches the Golden Snitch first will win. The only one who sees the Snitch for the third time is Eos. She starts to jump up and down, while babbling loudly. "Pikachu!!!" she points into the air. Harry and Draco both see the animals reaction and look towards the place she is pointing at.  
  
Then the race starts to catch the Snitch. "Piiii… Kachu… Pika…" Eos cheers, Snape holds her tightly, so she can't jump after the Snitch again. She can't fly and would surely fall really hard if she followed the Snitch again. He is so preoccupied by the animal that he isn't seeing a thing of the final sprint.  
"AND HARRY POTTER GOT THE GOLDEN SNITCH," Snape hears. "GRYFFINDOR WINS."  
  
A big cheer goes through the crowd. Eos jumps up and down cheerfully. "Pika… ka… ka… Pi-Pikachu." She cheers.   
"You should cheer for Slytherin, not for Gryffindor." Snape says to the creature while he is getting to his feet. He wants to use the the victory festivities to get to his dungeons unseen.  
  
"Severus," he hears behind him. "We will see you at dinner in a few moments, won't we?" Snape sighs and nods a confirmation to Albus Dumbledore.   
"This day just won't end." He grumbles under his breath.  
"Pikachu." He hears next to his ear.  
"Lets go to dinner then." He says. "And then swiftly to the peace and quiet of my dungeons."  
"Pika." Is Eos' answer.  
  
"Your Pikachu would be a brilliant seeker, Professor." He hears. Snape turns around and looks into the two identical and very happy Weasley-faces. "She is bloody brilliant." Fred says and rummages through his pocket. He gets out a piece of chocolate and gives it to Pikachu.   
"Thanks, little one." George says as he smiles at Snape.  
"Weasleys, you will let me pass now, or it will cost Gryffindor 10 points… each."  
The twins step aside with a bow. "Thank goodness," Fred says. "Snape is still Snape."  
"Yes," George answers. "A yellow animal won't change our potions master."  
Snape is to tired to respond. "Just dinner and then this horrid day is over."  
  
Snape is crankier then he usually is and he swoops past the long tables to the teachers table. His black robes billow behind him. Eos licks the last little bit of chocolate of her fingers and yawns. Snape sits down at his usual spot at the table and Eos climbs down of his shoulder. She doesn't sit by his plate as she did that afternoon, instead she jumps to his lap, yawns again and falls asleep.  
  
Snape eats silently, and his co-workers have the sense to leave him alone. Once in a while he notices the soft glances of the witches around him. "Just ignore them." He thinks over and over.  
  
Finally, dessert, quickly he eats some of the custard. "And now to my dungeons and my book." Snape thinks hopefully. Carefully he picks the little sleeping creature of his lap so not to wake her, nods to his fellow teachers and leaves the great hall. It feels a little like fleeing, but at this moment Snape doesn't care.  
  
Without any obstacles, students or irritating girls he reaches his private rooms. With a sigh Snape sits down on his bed. He puts Eos on the bed next to him and then he looks at the book, he wanted to read that morning. "Maybe tomorrow." Snape mumbles. He points at the fireplace with his want and a warm fire appears. The wizard takes of his black robes and sits into the big chair next to the fireplace. "Peace and quiet." He sighs. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
  
Severus Snape awakes with a shock, he hears a demanding knock on his door. "What is it now?" He grumbles while he is getting out of the chair by the fireplace. The knocking persists. "Yes... Yes... I am coming." He snaps at the sound.  
  
He opens the door. "Minerva?" he sounds surprised and irritated.  
"I am sorry about disturbing you, Severus, but it seems like more humans and Pokemon came to are dimension."   
Snape sighs. "Did anybody already see them?" he asks.  
"Hagrid is with them and Madam Hooch is getting our other guests. I have a bad feeling about these muggles, Severus." The older witch looks worried.  
  
While Prof. McGonagall was talking Snape straightens his shirt and closes it al the way to the top button. Now he is busy with the black coat he always wears under his robes. Swiftly his fingers work to close all the buttons. While putting on his robes Eos wakes. "Pika?" he looks at her and nods. She takes a run over the bed and… lands with a graceful move on Snape's Shoulder. "Chu." She says while giving her a little lick. Snape sighs but he doesn't say anything.  
  
"Minerva," he says with a nod of his head. "Lead the way." The elderly lady smiles and takes the lead. They go up the stairs, through the hallways in the direction of the doors, There Brock, Ash and Misty are already waiting. Ash' Pikachu is there too, of course. "Albus went to join Hagrid." Madam Hooch tells them, "Filch and madam Pomfrey are there too." Minerva nods.  
  
"I wonder who are here also." Ash mentions.  
"With our luck it will be… " Brock starts.  
"Look at that," they hear a familiar male voice. "The twerps."   
"And their Pikachu…" says a female voice.  
"Team Rocket." With a sigh Brock finishes his sentence.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble."  
"Make it double."  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To unite all people within our nation."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."   
"Jesse,"  
"James."  
"Team Rocket Blasts of at the Speed of Light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to Fight."  
"That's right!"  
  
"What are you doing here." Ash snaps.  
"Well," Jesse says. "Wherever Pikachu goes, we go."  
"And now, hand him over!" James adds.  
"No… NEVER!!!" Ash is yelling now.  
"You can't have Pikachu!" Misty tells them.  
"Pika!!!" Ash' Pikachu sounds angry.  
  
Meowth looks closer at the group of people who are with "the twerps". "Ehmmm… Jesse… James." He says.  
"Shut up, Meowth!" Jesse snaps.  
"Yeah, we are busy." James says, but he does look take the time to look at whatever Meowth is seeing.  
"Jesse! James!" Meowth says a little bit more forceful. "Look! this is important." The catlike Pokemon points. With open mouths the Team looks at the tall, dark man. The people they saw up to now were strange, to say the least, but this man, despite a Pikachu on his shoulder, looked scary.  
  
"There are still people impressed by my appearance." Snape muses, he take a step closer and says: "You still didn't answer that first question." His voice sounds icy. "What are you doing here?"  
"Right… ehmmm… Jesse?" James starts nervously.  
"Well, I am not sure about that myself, but when we woke up we saw 'the twerps' and their Pokemon with lots of other children over there by the lake." Jesse points in the general direction of the lake.  
"And why didn't you just come to us?" Albus asks this question.  
"Well…" Jesse starts, she looks to James for some help.  
"Yes???" Snape's voice sounds threatening. "Answer the Headmaster… NOW!!!"  
Jesse, James and Meowth take a step backwards.  
  
"W…w…we just wan...an...wanted Pi…Pi…Pikachu." James stammers.  
"Yes," says Ash angrily. "MY Pikachu."  
Snape arches his right eyebrow. "So, you are thieves!" His want appears in his hand and he aims it at the threesome. As if Snape had given her a command Eos starts to form lightning bolts.  
"Severus." The older wizard next to him interrupts. "That is not the solution!"  
"You are lucky that our Headmaster is a good man, because if it would have been up to me…" he glares at Team Rocket and keeps the threat hanging like that.  
  
"Wow," Snape hears Misty comment. "Is't he great!" He pretends not to have heard that, but the smiling faces of the other professors tell him that she really did say what he tried not to hear her say.  
"Misty!!!" Ash hisses.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore puts his hand on Snape's arm and nods friendly. Then the old man turns to face Jesse, James and Meowth, "Follow me!" he says in a soft voice. "Severus, Minerva… would you two also join us." Then he turns to Hagrid. "Please, return our young guests back to the Gryffindor tower." And then with a friendly smile Ash, Brock and Misty: "You just go back to bed and get a good rest. We will take care of this."   
  
Team Rocket can't do anything but follow the elderly man and woman, because the tall, dark-haired man, without a sense of humor or patience, is walking behind them.  
"Is it just me," Jesse says. "Or does that man really looks like the evil wizard of a fairytale?"  
In fear James looks around, judging by the smirk on the man's face, James can tell that he heard Jesse's remark. "Shhhh…" James cautions. "He can hear you." With shocked faces Jesse and Meowth look over their shoulders too. Yes, he heard her. The do miss the amused glance of Albus and Minerva. "It is good for Severus that he still strikes some fear into someone's heart." Albus thinks with a smile.  
  
These guests are also brought to the Headmaster's office, but the conversation is not the same. No hot chocolate milk and candy are offered. "Sit down." Prof. Dumbledore says, his voice sounds soft, but it still is demanding respect.  
Jesse, James and Meowth sit down, Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore also sit down. Snape doesn't, he stays standing, that way he towers over a scared Team Rocket.  
  
"I presume you understand that you are no longer in Jotho?" The Head of Hogwarts starts, he looks at the muggles and Pokemon who are sitting across from him. They just nod. "Good, then I guess I can also count on the fact that you want to return to Jotho like our other guests?"  
"Yes." I the soft answer of the three.  
Albus nods. "When you will keep our rules, we can take care of that. Our rules are very easy." He pauses a moment for effect. "You won't steal… not from us… and not from our guests. Is that clear?" Again the members of Team Rocket nod. "You will also keep the rules our students need to keep to. This includes the bedtimes and the mealtimes." at the word: 'mealtimes' the faces of the Team brighten a little. "When you break any of our rules, I will seriously consider any of the ideas our Potions Master can think up for you." The gray wizard nods at the still standing Snape. Team Rocket look at the tall wizard, swallow hard and then Jesse says softly: "That sounds like a very good deal."   
"Good." The headmaster says. "Minerva, could you find some suitable places to sleep for these guests? Maybe somewhere you and Severus can keep an eye on them?"   
  
"Follow me." Prof. McGonagall says to Team Rocket, carefully they follow the professor, out of the corner of their eyes they look at Prof. Snape. He growls at them, this makes their exit of the office even quicker.  
"Severus!" Albus in a quasi accusing way, his eyes sparkle behind his glasses. "I do think it is time to go to sleep now, what do you think, Severus?"  
"I must agree, I really would like to return to my dungeons now." Snape replies, Eos yawns loudly.  
"I think that Eos has a point. Good night, Severus."   
"Good night, Albus." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
  
Slowly Severus opens his eyes. He has been awake for a while, he just doesn't feel like seeing, what he knows he will be seeing, when he opens his eyes: Eos. The proof that yesterday wasn't one big horrible nightmare, lies peacefully sleeping on his chest. Slowly the details of the day before come washing over him. Also the fact that he has to spent time with that irritating redheaded girl, he shudders at the idea.  
  
In an other part of the castle there is much more activity. The common room in the Gryffindor-tower is bustling with activity. Ron, Harry, Ash and Brock are talking about the adventures they had over the years. About Team Rocket and about Voldemort. About Pokemon and about dragons. One story even more exciting as the other.  
  
"Team Rocket are just babies if you compare them to that Voldemort." Comments Ash. Several Gryffindors look at him in shock.  
"You better not say that name out loud." Ron says.  
"Why not? It is just a name. And Harry says it too." Ash counters.  
"Yes, that is true, but still it is better to say: you-know-who." Ron looks at Ash pleadingly.  
"Okay," Ash smiles. "If that is what you prefer." He normally doesn't give in that easily, but he does notice that his new friends don't like to hear that name.  
  
"Good morning!" Misty comes down the stairs with a happy smile on her face. Hermoine follows her down the stairs with a big book and some scrolls in her arms.  
"Did you all sleep well?" Misty asks. The four boys all give confirming answers. Brock stands and asks Hermoine: "Can I help?" He puts out his hands to get the things she is carrying.  
"No… No…" Hermoine says. "I am okay. I want to go on studying this book in a moment anyway."  
"But a beautiful woman as you, shouldn't be carrying a heavy load like that! Let me take it."  
"She said: No, Brock! Leave her in peace." Misty grabs him by the ear and parks him in his chair again.  
  
"Did you find something, Hermoine?" Harry queries.   
Hermoine sighs, "not much." She says. "But their are still more books on Prof. McGonagall's list that I can study. And in this book I found some subjects that could be studied further."  
"And all those scrolls of parchment?" Ron points at the scrolls Hermoine is also carrying.  
"I made some notes on them. And this one…" she nods at a neatly rolled scroll. "is for Prof. McGonagall. I made a report about all I read and all I found out."  
Ron looks surprised, shakes his head and says to nobody in particular: "That's our Hermoine. As if she doesn't get enough homework to do."  
Hermoine glares at Ron irritated, but that's all.  
  
An other group in the Hogwardscastle are worrying about other things then books and study. They are just worrying.  
"Hurry up in that bathroom, Jesse. I don't want to be late. We will be picked up for breakfast in a moment."  
"Don't nag, Meowth." Jesse says while swinging open the bathroom door.  
"But Meowth is right," James mentions. "I don't want to break a rule. Suppose they hand us over to that scary wizard." James shudders. "I don't want to see what terrible punishments he can think off."   
"Oh, coward." Snaps Jesse.  
"And of course you are not afraid of him?" Meowth says in disbelieve.  
"No, I am not. It was dark out yesterday, and we were tired. He isn't as scary as we thought." Jesse explains, but she doesn't sound convincing.  
  
Then there is a knock on the door. "Breakfast!!!" Meowth and James exclaim.   
Jesse looks down at the two and shakes her head. "Idiots."  
When she opens the door the subject of their conversation is standing in front of her. Tall, dark and terrifying.  
"Follow me." Snape says icy.  
"Yes, sir." Say the three.  
  
Team Rocket has to walk pretty fast to keep up with the professor and his Pikachu. After, what seemed like a few mile hike, the reach the great hall. Tables full with students stare at the Team.  
"Sit here." Snape points at three places at a table that is real close to the teachers table. They watch Snape take a seat at the teachers table, on a chair that seems really close to them.  
  
"Why do we have to sit here?" Meowth says while he looks at students taking their seats at the table, but further away from the teachers table. "There is space enough over there."  
"Because this way he can keep an eye on us." At the word 'he' James nods at Snape. "Are you still convinced that he was scarier in the dark then he is now?" he asks Jesse.  
"Oh, just shut up." She snaps at James.  
  
From his spot at the teachers table Prof. Dumbledore looks amused at the three new guests. Then he looks over at the potionsmaster, who is clearly enjoying the fear he is causing. He nods at Prof. McGonagall. She stands up and taps her glass. Everybody in the great hall is quiet. "Before we can have our breakfast Prof. Dumbledore wants to say a few things."  
"I won't keep you from your food long, but I wanted to point out to you that our group of guest had grown. For them the same thing applies that I already said yesterday, so, don't bother them. Have a good meal."  
At these last words the tables fill, as usual, with great amounts of delicious food.  
  
Eos has her own little plate and cup now, it is right next to Snape's. She babbles and points at an apple, a role, some pumpkin jus and the porridge. Snape gets a little of all of it for her. He doesn't look around the hall. He can feel that he is watched, from several sides but he decides to ignore it. He tries to keep the feeling of triumph he feels when he sees the fear in the eyes of that Team Rocket.  
  
"Ahhh… look at that." Misty says. "How sweet!!!"   
"What's sweet?" Fred, who is sitting next to her, asks.  
"The professor and his Pikachu." Misty explains. "He is even cutting up that apple for her."  
Fred shakes his head. "You better make sure that he doesn't hear you talk like that."  
"Right," George agrees with his twin. "I don't know how, but he will take points for it."  
"From Gryffindor." Ron adds. "Because you are an honorary-Weasley."  
"Nah..." Misty laughs. "Jokers!!!"  
"I didn't joke. Did you, George?" Fred asks.  
"Nope!" George denies.  
"Honest truth." Ron adds.  
Misty glares at them.  
  
"Ohhh… before I forget." Misty changes the subject. "Ash… Brock, could you help me a little later with Prof. Snape and his Pikachu?"   
"Do we have too?" The boys sound disappointed, they can think of nicer things to do then hang out with a crabby professor all day.  
"Well... then I will do it by my self." Misty's glare makes that the boys don't dare say an other word.  
  
The rest of breakfast there is no more talk about Prof. Snape at the Gryffindortable. Team Rocket is to busy with eating as much food as possible to talk at all. And at the teachers table Prof. Snape's body language give a clear message: he doesn't want any social contacts.  
  
Then the doors to the big hall fly open. A tall man with long blond hair walks in with the air of an aristocrat. "Father." Draco sounds surprised. The man just nods at the boy and then, without a word, he walks over to the teachers table.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore." He sounds polite.  
"Mister Malfoy." Is all the Headmaster says.  
"I heard that you are now housing muggles, without the permission of the ministry of Magic."  
"This is not something we should talk about here, Lucius." Says the Headmaster. "And our guests are not ordinary muggles."  
"That is what I heard… They have some special kind of animals, don't they?" He looks at Snape. "I thought that Hagrid thought about mythical creatures here, Severus. Did you change jobs?"   
  
Lucius walks over to Snape, he stretches out his hand to touch the yellow creature and then something odd happens. Eos growls, not a "Pika", no "Chu" but a growl. Very clearly, very threatening and very Snape-like. "Eos!" Snape says calmly, she looks at him and jumps up on his shoulder, then she looks at the blond man and growls again.  
"It has courage." Lucius says with a grin. "It's just that yellow isn't your color, Severus." He laughs.  
Another growl sounds, but now nobody wants to say if that was coming from Eos of from Snape.  
  
"Lucius, would you follow me." Albus says. "Than I will explain you everything about our guests. I wrote everybody on the school board with the details, but I guess that yours must be at your home." With these words the old wizard leaves the great hall, followed by the blond man.  
  
"Ash, did you ever hear a Pikachu growl like that?" Misty asks.  
"No, it is very strange. It didn't sound like a 'growl' attack." Answers the boy.  
"No, it sounded like Prof. Snape." Brock adds.  
"But wait," Ash continues. "I'll ask Dex." He points his PokeDex at the little Pikachu at the other side of the hall. Dex starts reciting the facts.  
  
"Level 15" Dex says.  
"15??? That is 5 higher then yesterday." Brock sounds surprised. "And she didn't have a fight at all. That is strange."  
"You think that it is this world?" Ash points Dex at his own Pikachu, but nothing strange happened to him.  
"It must be the professor." Misty says. The boys give her looks of pity.   
"Well... he is a wizard!" she defends her theory.  
"Yeah, that could be a reason." Brock agrees.  
"And most Pokemon grow faster with love." Misty tries.  
"Love??? Now you are going to far. Magic, I can believe with HIM" Ash spits out the word 'him'. "But love? No... I don't believe it."  
Misty looks around angrily. "Well, you can believe what you want, but I will help the professor with his Pikachu and I will find out why his Pikachu grows so fast." She stands up and without an other word she leaves.  
"Misty!!!" Ash and Brock call after her.  
  
Misty goes outside, she walks to the lake and sets her Pokemon free. "Psy-ay-ay-ay-ay." Says Psyduck.  
"I know how you feel, boy. I have a terrible headache too." She gets the food, that she brought for her Pokemon, out of her backpack and divides it between them.  
  
"Misty?" Hermoine says. "Can I sit with you?"  
"Sure." The girl replies.  
"Are you okay?" the young witch asks. Misty nods at Hermoine.  
"Yes," she says. "But Ash and Brock never take me seriously."  
"But it is very understandably that they can't imagine that Snape can feel love." Hermoine says.  
"Why not? And even if it seems that he can't, his Pikachu can feel love." Misty sounds very sure. "Didn't you see how he gave her food?"  
"Well," Hermoine starts, but she doesn't know anything else to say. She knows that Prof. Dumbledore also trusts Prof. Snape, but the idea that Snape can feel love for a Pikachu… no… even affection is hard to believe.  
  
At that moment Ash, Brock, Ron and Harry reach the two girls.  
"Sorry." Ash mumbles.  
"Yeah, we didn't want anger you." Brock adds. "If you want us to help you later…"  
"No," Misty declines. "When we need a Pokemon to train with I will ask Meowth… or Wobbuffet. Team Rocket won't dare to say no." She calls her Pokemon back and leaves to find Prof. Snape.  
  
In the teachers lounge Snape is standing in front of the window, he sees the girl return to the castle. "This is going to be a long day." He says to himself. "A very long day." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Prof. McGonagall." Misty calls. The elderly witch turns around and smiles friendly at the girl. "Prof. McGonagall, do you know where I can find Prof. Snape. I was supposed to help him with his Pikachu."  
"Follow me, he is probably in the teachers lounge." Is the answer of the witch. They walk through the hallways together.  
"Professor, do you already know more about how we got here?" Misty asks.  
"We are starting to find little things. Don't worry about it. We will find it out." They reach the teachers lounge, the professor opens the door and says with a smile: "Severus, Misty is here for you."   
  
Snape sighs, turns around and walks towards the door. He nods to Prof. McGonagall and walks into the hallway, and there he sees what he was afraid of he would be seeing, a happily smiling, redheaded girl. He sighs again and says: "Miss." with a nod.  
"Goodmorning, Prof. Snape. You really can call me Misty." He just decides not to react to this comment.  
  
"What is the best place to train Eos?" He asks.  
"Eos!" Misty says cheerfully. "What a cute name!" Again she smiles at Snape. He shakes his head and he decides to ignore this comment too.  
"Where is the best place to train, miss." He says.  
"Oh… right…" mutters Misty. "Outside I think. There is a lot of open space there. Eos isn't trained jet, so, the best place to train is somewhere she can't hit anything she shouldn't hit."  
"Outside it is." Snape walks towards the doors that will lead him even further from his quiet dungeons. It is nice weather and a Sunday, lots of the students will be outside too. Snape takes a deep breath and tries to find a way to survive today.  
  
"Prof. Snape." He hears the girl next to him say. "Can I ask you something?"  
He nods an affirmation.  
"Is it true that you know a lot about potions?"  
"I am the potionsmaster here, Miss."  
"Right," Misty says. "We use, for our Pokemon, when there isn't a Pokemoncenter nearby, potions."   
Snape is getting interested. "Go on."  
"I don't know how long we will be here, but we don't have much of them, and…" she takes a deep breath. "And now I hoped if you would look at them." Her look is full of hope.  
  
Snape stops and ponders for a while. And the more he thinks about it, the more he sees the benefits. When he is analyzing potions he can lock himself safely in his office and he might even find out where these trying guests come from. And when he knows that, sending back these muggles should become easier all the time. "And when they left, I will never have to look at smiling girls, the kind that use the word cute all the time." He thinks hopefully.  
  
"Allright," he says. "I will examine the potions."  
"Oh, thanks!!!" Misty says. "That is really nice of you."  
Snape growls: "I am not nice!"   
Misty just smiles.  
  
Snape walks on to a big field between the lake and the castle. "Is this good enough to train at?" It is a question, but the tone of his voice says 'woo on the one who dares to say no!'.  
"Excellent," Misty says.  
Snape looks around and sees scattered around the field several groups of students. He rubs his eyes and says: "Right, proceed."  
  
Misty puts Togepi in the grass and lets all her Pokemon out to play. "Psyduck?"   
"Psy?" says the yellow animal.  
"Do watch out for Togepi for me?"  
"Psy!" He says while he wobbles after Togepi.  
  
"So," she turns to Snape and his Pikachu. "And now Pikachu. Pikachu are stronger then the look when you see them first. Their type is electric, and their attacks are electric type too. Like you already saw, she can make lightning bolts." Misty pauses for a moment to look at Snape. He nods, so she goes on. "A Pokemon usually grow in levels because of the experience they get during fighting. These fights can be to help their trainer or in competitions. The stronger the trainer the better the Pokemon will listen. Of course is a happy Pokemon more loyal then an unhappy one. When you are nice to your Pokemon working together will go easier." She smiles at Snape. "But I guess that you already noticed that, because Eos listens really good to you, she loves you."  
"That word again," Snape growls. "Love… Cute…" he shudders.  
  
"Maybe we should first find out what moves your Pikachu already knows." She turns around to look towards the lake. "Ash!!!" she calls. "Ash… come over here for a moment!!!"   
Ash stands up and walks reluctantly over to Misty and Snape. "Professor." He nods towards Snape. "What is it, Misty."   
"Can you check what kind of moves Eos already knows?"  
"Eos?" Ash asks surprised.  
Misty just points at the Pikachu on Prof. Snape's shoulder.  
"Ahhh… Right." Ash gets out his PokeDex and looks at the moves.  
"Thundershock, Quick Attack, Double team en Thunderwave." He shakes his head, "nothing special for a Level 15 Pikachu."  
"No not really… but no Growl." Notices Misty. "And I clearly heard her growl at breakfast."  
Ash looks straight at her and says: "You know my opinion about the growling." Then he turns around and walks back to Brock and their new friends.  
  
Snape watches the boy leave: "His opinion?" he says.  
"Yes," starts Misty carefully. "He thinks that Eos growls, because you growl."  
Severus looks with a raised eyebrow at the girl. Misty smiles insecurely, "well, it isn't very usual for a Pikachu to growl."   
"Right."   
  
After a short silence, Misty says: "Maybe we should have her try out her attacks on an other Pokemon, that way you can see what happens."  
"An other Pokemon?" First he looks at Misty's Pokemon and then at the two boys from the other dimension. "I don't think your friends will want to help, miss." Is Snape's simple answer  
"No," Misty sounds disappointed. "But I am sure that Meowth will help, or one of Team Rocket's other Pokemon. They are afraid of you, did you notice?"  
Snape just looks at the girl, one corner of his mouth curls up a little. It isn't a real smile, but it is probably the nearest thing to one that Misty will see on the professor's face. She smiles at him. "I will go get them, I'm back in a few moments." With a happy skip, she runs toward the castle.  
  
"Jesse, this isn't really a bad live." James says, while stretching himself. Team Rocket is sitting on one of the steps to the big doors. Meowth is lying down in the sun, it makes him look like an ordinary cat. For a second it looks like he is going to purr. "True," says the hairy team member. "If you don't think about Snape for a while, it is almost like a good dream. Food, quiet, sun… just like a vacation." He takes a deep breath.  
  
"Wobbaaaa…"   
"What are you doing here, you blue blob. I didn't call you." Jesse grumbles.  
"Wobbuffet!!!" says Wobbuffet.  
"Ah, just let him be." James says kindly. "Maybe we should let all Pokemon wander around for a while." With those words he calls our Victreebel and Weezing. Jesse shrugs her shoulders and calls out Arbok. "Enjoy the sun for a while." Jesse tells her Pokemon. "Yes, you too." James says. Victreebel looks at his trainer, for a moment it looks like he is going to attack, like he always does, but he reconsiders and plops down in the grass. James sighs in relieve.  
  
"Ah, there you are." Misty calls out to them. "You have to help Prof. Snape with training his Pikachu."  
"We don't have to do anything at all, twerp." Jesse counters.  
"Oh, do you want me to call the professor, but I don't think he would like to walk from the field al the way here." Misty get a big grin on her face when she sees Team Rocket's reactions.  
  
"Ehm, what do we need to do." James queries, he sounds scared and insecure.   
"Nothing much at all. I just want to show him what his Pikachu can do. One of your Pokemon just has to stand there and endure her attacks."  
"Is that all," James says relieved. "Just take Wobbuffet."   
"Yes," Meowth adds. "That blue thing is useless anyway. He just gets under foot all the time."  
"Okay, Jesse are you coming?" Misty says.  
"Do you need me to come?" Jesse says.  
"Yes, of course. You are Wobbuffet's trainer." Misty glares at Jesse.  
  
Jesse reluctantly gets up to follow the redheaded twerp. "Why me, why does it always have to be me." She thinks. "Come here, blue good for nothing." She snaps at Wobbuffet.  
Misty turns to watch the rest of Team Rocket and says: "Why don't you all come to watch, you might even learn something. And when we need an other Pokemon, I don't have to walk back here."  
"Yeah," says Jesse. "That is a great idea. Come on, you lazy bums."   
Now James and Meowth get up too. They aren't happy about this disruption of the morning that seemed to start so good, but none of them fell like infuriating Prof. Snape.  
  
After a short walk they reach the professor, who is still standing in the same spot as he was before.  
"Ah, Team Rocket." He says.  
"Sir." Stammer the arrivers. Misty notices that Team Rocket bow down for the professor, she laughs.   
"Miss, can we proceed now." He just has heard to much laughter in the last 24 hours and he longs for the soothing sound of a potion stewing in a cauldron.  
  
"Jesse, can you make Wobbuffet stand still over there?" Jesse glares at the girl, but she reconsiders and does what the twerp asks. "I will get back at here when we are back in Jotho." She comforts herself with that thought.  
"Prof. Snape, Eos needs to stand there." Misty points at a spot across from Wobbuffet.   
"Eos." Snape says and points at the spot. The yellow animal jumps from Snape's shoulder and walks over there.  
"Wow." Misty says in admiration. "She obeys already."  
Snape nods.  
"Okay, now we will try out the attack one at a time. You just need to say her name and the name of the move."  
"Eos. Thundershock." Snape says. At that moment lightning bolts start to form at Eos' cheeks. And then Wobbuffet is hit. "Wobbuuuu…" Says the blue thing, he looks at Jesse. "No, Wobbuffet, don't do anything."  
  
Snape nods. "Very impressive." He says. He makes Eos try all the attacks. "Very impressive indeed."   
"Maybe it is a good idea to have her try them all again." Misty says, besides that the little one needs the training, Misty is really enjoying the whole situation. "Maybe with one of the other Team Rocket Pokemon. Meowth?" she smiles sweetly at the Pokemon that did try to rob her often over the last few years.  
"That sounds good." Snape says and looks at the cat-like Pokemon, who doesn't dare to say no anymore.  
  
And again Eos tries out all her attacks. "Try them all again." Encourages Misty the professor and Eos. Again all the attacks are done. After the last Thundershock Meowth collapses. He is beaten. Okay, he didn't offer any resistance, but still, Eos won her first Pokemon battle.   
"I am sure she grew an other level. Meowth is an higher level then her. You did great, Eos." Babbles Misty  
"Eos." Snape says, the yellow animal listens right away and jumps on his shoulder. "If you give me those potions now, I will look at them for you."  
"Oh, right, they are in my backpack. Ash and Brock have some too. Can you come to the Gryffindortower with me?"  
Snape looks tiredly at the girl. "Just bring them to me at lunch." He turns around and leaves.  
  
The members of Team Rocket take a relieved breath. "He is gone." James says. "Thank goodness."  
Misty turns around and looks at the Team in anger. "You better beware, he just might have heard you."  
In shock they look at the long man, who is leaving. Misty giggles and walks happily over to Ash and Brock to tell them the good news about the potions.  
A relieved Team Rocket drops down in the grass. "This we did survive." Meowth comments. "Yes and without flying away." Jesse confirms. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.  
  
During lunch is it still tumultuous in the great hall. Lots of the students saw the training of Prof. Snape and his yellow animal. And those who didn't see it to hear detailed accounts.  
"And than huge lightning bolts came from the cheeks of that cute little animal." A blond girl from Hufflepuff tells the boy next to her.  
"It was unbelievably impressive." A Slytherin says.  
"That talking cat dropped down, Snape's pet was that strong." The 7th-year Gryffindor even sounds impressed.  
  
At the teachers table Snape is sitting. He is trying very hard to ignore the looks that the students are giving him. Looks of fear, disgust and even hate he doesn't mind as much, as these looks. He know that soft looks are for Eos, but still, he shudders. And then there are the looks that clearly tell him that some students are impressed. When he walked into the great hall for lunch he saw students smile at him. "But those smiles won't stay there for long." He musses. "Next week my classes will be extra hard. Nobody will ever say that I am sweet…" he shivers, "nice…" his appetite disappears, "or cute again." He pushes away his plate with a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
The lunch is over and several students are already leaving, but most of them stay in their seats. They are curious. They don't want to miss a thing of what will happen between Snape, those muggles and their animals.  
  
"Prof. Snape."   
He sighs and looks at the red-haired girl. "Yes, miss?"  
"Professor, I have collected all the potions we still had." Misty puts several bottles on the table. "If you need me to help…" she proceeds.  
"No…no…" Snape replies quickly. "I will analyze them right away." He puts the bottles in his robes and stands to leave. He nods to Misty, turns around and leaves the great hall with long strides.  
"Thanks, Prof. Snape." Misty calls after him.  
  
This afternoon predicts to be better then yesterday afternoon. Quiet, his dungeons and potions. He sighs, what is more relaxing than cutting ingredients and the sound of a potion stewing over a fire. "Nothing." He answers his own question.  
  
Snape puts the small bottles with the colorful stoppers on his worktable and takes of his robe. For the first time after those strange muggles appeared he has a peaceful feeling. This afternoon no staring students, not strange muggles and most important, no smiling, chattering, red-haired girl.  
  
He gets the first bottle. 'Potion' he reads on the label. 'Replenishes your Pokemon's Health Points with 10.' He opens the bottle and smells at the content. "Herbs," he mutters. He puts a little of it in a glass phial. Eos jumps on Snape's worktable and also smells the potion. "Pika," she says.  
"Yes," says Snape in thought. "Just herbs."  
"Chu." Eos answers.  
  
Snape walks to his storeroom and gets out some potions. He is glad that he always has some potions stored he can us to analyze other potions.  
  
He starts a fire under a cauldron to slowly warm one of his own potions. One drop of purple fluid from a second phial, he adds to the 'potion' in the glass phial. Nothing, there is no reaction at all. He shakes his head and makes some notes.  
  
"Pika… chu-hu-hu." Giggles Eos as she tries to catch the quill Snape uses to write with. He tickles her with it over her tummy. "Pi-hi-hi… chu-hu-hu…" laughs the creature.  
"But now I really need to get some work done." He says, letting out a sigh of relieve, know that nobody saw this.  
  
The fluid in the cauldron starts to bubble, he gets the bottle of 'potion' of the table and adds one drop of it to the bubbling fluid in the cauldron. That fluid changes right away from green to yellow. Again Snape writes it all down. "Herbs, fruit-juice and some simple minerals." He mutters. "Muggle stuff, no magic… no magic at all."   
  
Test after test give the same results. The other potions are also made of herbs, fruit extracts and minerals. All healthy but none of the very special. A good potions master can, with some simple additions, tenfold the workings of them. Still Severus decides to do some more tests. Not because he isn't sure that the results are right, but because being in his dungeons working is very soothing.   
  
"TCHU!!!" Eos sneezes. Snape looks at the animal. She is holding one of the bottles in her paws. "TCHU!!!" she sneezes again. Snape get the bottle from her and looks at it. There are tiny spots on the bottle. Snape starts investigating the spots. All tests he uses for the potions, he now also uses for the spots. The composition of them is magical. "Oh, no!!!" Snape grumbles.  
  
To be completely sure, he also tests the bottles themselves. Synthetic material muggles use, with a crude oil base, again nothing special. But those spots, they are a whole different thing, they are magical. No beginners magic, but advanced, dark magic.  
  
He gets his robes and puts them on while he is walking. "Eos." He says, and the creature jumps on his shoulder. He gets the bottles and his notes. Albus needs to be told these findings right away.  
  
"An other cup of tea, Minerva." Offers Prof. Dumbledore the woman with the worried look on her face.   
"Yes, please." Is all she says.  
"Do you want a Lemon drop with it?" The old man points at a bowl of sweets you can always find on his desk.  
Prof. McGonagall shakes her head and takes a little sip of her tea. "What if it is dark magic…" she looks worriedly at the Headmaster.   
"Then we will solve it, all of us together." The man sounds very confident.  
  
A knock at the door. "Ah, that will be Severus." He says and then a little louder he says in the direction of the door: "Come on in, Severus."  
The wizard in black storms into the room. "Dark magic, Albus. They have been brought here by dark magic." Snape looks from the Headmaster to Prof. McGonagall.   
"I was afraid of that." Says the gray-haired witch, she rubs her forehead tiredly. "But why, Albus?" then she looks at Snape. "Severus?"  
"Probebly to have us do what we are doing." Prof. Dumbledore says. "To keep us busy."  
  
For a few moments it is quiet in the Headmaster's office. "Do you know how they have been brought here, Severus." The Headmaster says calmly.  
"With a very complex potion. It isn't any magic any of our students could have done." He looks at the elderly witch. "Not even miss Granger. I am not quite sure which potion, but I do have so my ideas." The Potionsmaster pauses. "I do have some books I can check on it. And if it is, what I think it is, then the one who wanted those muggles here, had an accomplice within the walls of Hogwarts." The silence that follows is longer and not a nice kind of silence.  
  
"Severus, do you need something else for your investigations?" Albus looks Snape straight in the eyes.  
"Well," he sighs, actually he just wanted peace and quiet, but… "I need to run some tests on the clothes and possessions of all our guests." He know that this means more contact with the people he so desperately tries to avoid.  
"I can arrange that." Minerva says. "I will make sure that they will be brought to your office in a while."  
"Thanks." Snape says, he feels a big headache coming up. "That is the end of my quiet afternoon." He thinks low spirited.  
"Anything else?" Albus asks.  
"No, not really." Snape starts. "Wait, do you know if Poppy already examined the muggles?"   
"Not jet, I think. Minerva?"  
"No." Prof. McGonagall answers the Headmaster.  
"Maybe it is a good idea, to sent them straight on to Poppy, so she can examine them." There is a little bit of hope in Snape's voice.  
"Great idea, Severus." agrees Albus, he nods.  
  
Snape gets up. "I will go by the library to get a book that I don't own, after that I can be found in my office, sent our guests to me, as soon as you find them." Without an other word Snape turns around and leaves the office.  
  
"Poor Severus." Minerva says.  
"Poor Severus?" Albus asks, with a twinkle in his eyes, his coworker and friend.  
Minerva gives the Headmaster a stern look. "You know that Severus is fond of his privacy and of quiet. And now he will have people in his dungeons the rest of the afternoon."  
"Well," Albus says with a smile on his face. "He offered."  
Minerva laughs. "Sometimes you are a bigger scoundrel then the Weasley-twins put together."   
  
Many miles from Hogwarts, the muggle-case is also the the topic of a conversation. But the tone of that conversation is different.  
"Lord, I am sure this will work." A confident sounding man says.  
"I really hope so, because I can no longer tolerate that Harry Potter gets in my way." A second man says.  
"I am sure. Those other world muggles distracted every professor at Hogwarts. It is all that they are talking and thinking about. It is working exactly as planned. On your command the Deadeaters will enter Hogwarts and kidnap Harry Potter, Lord. Albus Dumbledore himself will not know what happened before it is to late."  
"Those are nice words, Lucius, no just make sure that they become the truth." Lord Voldemort says coldly. 


End file.
